Blizzard
by Gorillaz720
Summary: It's ice cold...2D in a frozen wasteland. Whatever for? Well, there's only one way to find out...


**BLIZZARD**

_It's ice cold..._

2D shivered. He had been walking in the freezing cold for almost three hours now.  
He had nothing to keep him warm, and was nearing death.  
He popped a couple of pills.  
That made him feel better.  
He fell to the ground, panting from physical exhaustion.  
Tiredness consumed him, and 2D fell unconscious.

Now, you're probably wondering what 2D is doing out in this sort of climate in the first place.  
You see... Well... You know - you know that 2D isn't the 'brightest crayon in the box'.  
Only _he _would really be stupid enough to go out into the icy tundra, without supplies and something to keep him warm.  
The cold, harsh winter winds can be _very_ unforgiving.

_...Many hours later..._

2D awoke.  
His limbs felt stiff and cold. His fingertips were black from frostbite.  
2D lifted his hand to feel how cold his nose was.  
There was only one problem, he couldn't feel his nose!  
His fingers were numb from the sub-zero temperatures.  
_Shit,_ he thought. That _can't be good. Well, I'm gonna die either way, so's I best be gettin' outta here._

And so 2D trudged on, teeth chattering, limbs shaking - he was shaking so badly he couldn't take anything for it.  
But you see, this didn't stop him.  
If you think about it, it would actually be quite a funny sight - if you know what I mean - I mean, he's flopping around like a fish out there!

Anyway, after about thirty, 2D collapsed against the side of a building.  
_Teh side of a buildin'!!?_ He asked himself.  
_This_ cleared his thoughts.

He scrambled around on all fours, until he stumbled upon a door.  
_Well, would yeh look a' t'at! _He thought. _Le's see if t'ere's anyone inside._

The door opened slowly, and it was heavy, but 2D managed.  
"Would yeh look at t'at, Ern," said a voice. "Teh storm's brought in anuvva one o' t'em drifters."  
A man in uniform, presumably a guard's, came up to 2D with a blanket, and draped it around his shoulders.  
The guard stood up. "I'm jus' gunna git thus guy sem hot chocolate." He said. (That was a Kiwi - or 'New Zealander' - accent, for those of you who don't know.)  
"Alrigh', Ern, alrigh'." The other replied.

_...Two Hours Later..._

After drinking the hot chocolate given to him by Ern (Ernie), 2D had warmed up considerably.  
"Well, fanksfer yer 'ospitali'y, bit I really mus' be goin'." He said, thanking the guards for their effort.  
He got up and opened the door...  
-And fell over, face first.  
"'Ey," he said. "It's cold out 'ere..."

2D woke up, lying in a bed.  
"Argh!" He yelled, and sat up quickly.  
Too quickly.  
Pain shot up his arm.  
"Yes!" He shouted.  
He could feel his arm!  
"Okay, he's lost it." Said a familiar voice.  
"Uh, huh," answered another.  
2D looked around.  
"Russ, mate! 'Ow're yeh doin'?" 2D asked.  
Russell shrugged.  
"I was just 'bout to ask _you_ the same thing, man."  
2D shrugged this time.  
"I'm awright, I'm doin' fine."  
Noodle jumped up onto the bed.  
"Ow..." 2D cringed.  
Noodle didn't seem to notice.  
'You're okay, 2D san!" She yelled. "We were so worried about you!"  
"Thanks, Noods, thanks." 2D said. "Where's Murdoc?" He asked.  
Someone at the back of the room cleared their throat.  
"Yeah," a voice replied. "I'm 'ere."  
Murdoc walked up to 2D's side,  
-And promptly punched him in the face.  
2D held his nose in pain.  
"Wha' wassat fer?" He asked.  
Murdoc shrugged. "I dunno, I jus' got one question..."  
2D nodded. "Go on," he said.  
"Wot the _fuck_ were ya doin' out there, in the freezing cold!? Ya could've died! Not that I _care_, but do ya know 'ow many people I'd 'ave to hit wit' me car, until I'd found a new singer with just the right voice!?"  
2D shook his head, his jaw hanging open. Murdoc was going _ape shit_!  
"Wot the _fuck_ do ya think you were doin'!?" Murdoc repeated, his face, twisted into a shape of rage.  
"I-I was tryin' to spring yeh from gaol..." 2D murmured. ('Jail' for you Americans.)  
Murdoc's expression softened.  
"Really?" He asked.  
2D nodded.  
Murdoc shook his head and laughed maniacally.  
"Wot fer? I mean after all the years of violence, and abuse, and bashing..."  
"B-because, yer me friend..." 2D replied.  
Russell started crying. "This is so beautiful," he sobbed.  
Murdoc punched 2D in the face again.  
"Would yeh stop t'at!" 2D shouted.  
"Yer a dumb fuck!" Murdoc sniggered. "I got let out on bail this mornin'!"

END


End file.
